Various types of devices may be capable of communicating via multiple access technologies. For example, various types of end user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, or the like) are typically capable of communicating via multiple access technologies, such as via various cellular wireless access networks (e.g., Third Generation (3G), Long Term Evolution (LTE), or the like) as well as via various local wireless access networks (e.g., WiFi networks such as 802.11x networks or the like). Similarly, for example, various types of Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) (e.g., Residential Gateways (RGs), set-top boxes (STBs), routers, switches, or other types of residential/enterprise gateway devices) may be capable of communicating via multiple access technologies, such as via wireless access technologies (e.g., cellular wireless access technologies such as 3G or LTE, local wireless access technologies such as Wi-Fi, or the like) as well as via various wireline access technologies (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) access, cable access, optical network access, or the like).